The story of Amelia Arnell
by Wikked
Summary: Amelia Arnell lives in Moonacre and has always been curious about the forest and the boys she once saw there. Will she ever reach the forest and meet him? Robin/OC Disclaimer: I don't own Secret of Moonacre or any of the characters, However I do own Amelia and her parents and anyone else you don't recognize. Warning: It starts before the movie.


**A/N: Hello there. This was really, really spontaneous so I don't really have any plans at all for this story. **

**If you like it and see potential just send a review about the good/bad and I'll continue writing. **

**I hope you enjoy it and if not, sorry I wasted your time. **

**Oh and if you didn't realize this is a Robin/OC and it takes place before the movie, however if it continues I plan to take it into the movie (so much for no plans). **

**XOXO**

**Wikked**

* * *

I am Amelia Arnell and I was born and raised in Moonacre Valley. My entire life I have been told "never visit the forest", and whenever I even tried, My parents have always been there to stop me. I always wondered how they did it. How did they know everytime? It wasn't as if I had a pattern or anything, it was always spontaneous.

The reason why I always went back was simple. One time I saw a very handsome boy and I obviously wanted to see him again.

Of course I new he was one of the de Noir clan and was the so called enemy. They had a certain way of dressing, incredibly dark.

"Why did they always have to fight?" I thought sadly.

I had always been a very kind and gentle girl who meant no harm to anyone. My hair was a perfect shade of brown and ended just above the center of my back. I wore a marine blue, velvet dress that matched my eyes perfectly.

"Mother, I'm going out", I said and walked to the door.

"Don't wander off, Amelia. It's unattractive in a woman", she said strict.

"I won't, mother", I answered her mother automatically.

I began walking across the valley and trail of my dress was slowly pulled through the sand on the ground and yet it didn't get dirty at all, it was quite weird.

I looked at the trail and frowned.

"I know there is magic in Moonacre but this seems rather shallow to make my dress never get dirty", I said outloud without really thinking.

The Arnell family had been very close to the first moonprincess and they used to sew all her dresses with a special fabric that never got dirty. Of course, I did not know about this, my parents didn't think I needed to know until the moonprincess arrived. In either case I wasn't great at sewing.

I looked at the forest before me. I had never gotten this far before, my parents had always stopped me before this point. Confidentily, I walked forward towards the forest but once I reached it, I stopped.

Did I have the courage to actually enter? Everyone spoke of the de Noir clan being so dangerous.

I took a step forward and after that, another.

I walked in the forest and admired it's beauty once I had gotten pretty far into it I suddenly heard voices.

I threw myself into a bush and looked out to see who the voices belonged to. As the voices got closer I realized that the tip of her trail was outside of the bush so I quickly pulled it in, sighing in relief.

"So, Robin, why are we here?", one of the boys said.

Looking to the boy that was spoken to I saw that it was that boy from that time. So Robin was his name...

"I needed to get away from my father. I couldn't take more of his insults", Robin said, obviously annoyed.

"Well, I would be a better son to him", the other boy said and smirked.

"Go back to the castle then, I don't want you here anyway", Robin said grimly.

"You need to learn how to take a joke", the boy said as he left.

Robin looked at him as he left and shook his head.

Suddenly, I felt something against my hand. I looked at it and saw a spider.

"Oh my god", I yelled and threw myself backwards, shaking my hand lika a maniac.

Once I realized what I had done I looked up to the boy Robin and saw him looking at me. He began walking towards me and I felt frozen.

"Who are you?", he said suspiciously and looked down at me.

"I- I'm from Moonacre. I'm Amelia Arnell", I said fast, not even thinking of lying. "I was just curious of the forest, I mean no harm", I said realizing he didn't like the fact that I was from Moonacre.

He laughed.

"As if you could do me any harm even if you wanted to", he said teasing and condesending.

"Hey, I'm no child. I'm sixteen years old", I said proudly.

"And I'm seventeen, so I'm older than you"

"Will you kill me?", I asked him suddenly.

"Kill you? Why should I?", he asked me surprised.

"Everyone said the de Noir clan was very dangerous so I figured you'd kill anyone who entered the forest", I answered.

"We are dangerous, I'm just not the killing type", he said.

"I guess that's good", I said, suddenly getting very shy.

"Why are you blushing?", he asked.

"I'm not blushing", I said and blushed even more.

"Sure you're not", Robin laughed. "So do you want help up?", he continued.

"What?", I asked confused and he gestured to the ground. Looking around I realized I was still sitting there.

"Oh, yes please", I said embarressed.

Robin laughed again and helped me up. On the way however I stumbled and fell into his arms.

"Sorry", I said and backed away.

"You know. I like you. You're different", he said and smiled.


End file.
